Cause You're Only Mine!
by Kamikaze Ayy
Summary: Apa jadinya jika cinta kedua insan yang sangat tulus harus terpisahkan karena adanya aturan adat keluarga? Disini Sasuke dan Sakura akan memperlihatkan lika-liku kisah percintaan mereka yang dipenuhi air mata, dimana mereka saling berjuang menghadapi segala rintangan yang ada. Bagaimanakah cara mereka berdua menjalaninya? Dibaca aja deh! DLDR! Please Review! New Publish chap 1.
1. Chapter 1

**CAUSE YOU'RE ONLY MINE!**

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Pair : **Sasuke Uchiha** & **Sakura Haruno**

Rated : **T+**

Genre : Romance, Angst.

Warning : OOC (maybe), AU, EYD kacau, ide pasaran, gaje, and many more inside.

Dedicated for all the readers

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**NO FLAME!**

Happy reading, minna. ^^

* * *

Summary: Apa jadinya jika cinta kedua insan yang sangat tulus harus terpisahkan karena adanya aturan adat keluarga? Disini Sasuke dan Sakura akan memperlihatkan lika-liku kisah percintaan mereka yang dipenuhi air mata, dimana mereka saling berjuang menghadapi segala rintangan yang ada.

Chapter : 1

Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi membawa kesejukan tersendiri bagi segala makhluk yang merasakan terpaannya. Langit biru yang terbentang bagai tanpa batas, menambah semaraknya keindahan di pagi itu. Awan-awan putih yang melayang pelan terbawa seret arus hembusan sang bayu, seolah kapas yang berterbangan bersama burung-burung pipit. Indahnya suasana di kala itu, bertambah harmonis kala melihat dua orang insan berbeda jenis namun saling melengkapi. Seorang gadis manis dengan rambut berwarna_ pink_ cerah yang sedang bersama lelaki tampan berambut gelap bagaikan langit malam. Mereka berdua berdiri tegap bersebelahan sembari memandang aliran sungai yang cukup deras walau sebenarnya tak begitu dalam dengan tangan saling bertaut satu sama lain.

"Kau tau, rasa rindu karena seminggu tak bertemu denganmu seperti hilang begitu saja." Gadis yang ternyata memiliki iris mata berwarna klorofil itu menoleh memandangi wajah lelaki di sampingnya tersebut.

"Hn, aku juga. Maaf kalau aku tak bisa terlalu sering menemuimu," jawab lelaki itu dengan nada datar namun penuh kehangatan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga sedang banyak kegiatan sekolah tiap harinya. Itu membuatku juga tak punya waktu. Kadang aku berpikir andai kita bisa masuk dalam satu sekolah. Ah, sudahlah.. yang penting kita bisa jalan bersama setiap hari libur. Benarkan, Sasuke-_kun_?" Gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum manis sembari kembali memandang lurus menatap air yang masih mengalir dengan deras di hadapannya.

"Kau benar, tapi aku akan selalu menghubungimu lewat telepon atau pesan email. Dan jangan pernah mencoba selingkuh dariku, mengerti Sakura?" lelaki yang dipanggil dengan nama Sasuke itu tersenyum jahil kala mendapati kening dari gadis yang amat dicintainya tersebut mengerut dan memandangnya dengan emerald yang tersipitkan.

"Aku tak akan melakukannya, Sasuke-_kun_. kau juga tak boleh melirik gadis lain, aku tau kau begitu populer dan bahkan memiliki banyak fans, tapi aku tak akan rela berbagi dirimu dengan gadis lain, ingat itu, **Kekasihku**!" jawab gadis yang memiliki nama senada dengan bunga musim semi khas jepang tersebut dengan penuh penekanan pada kata terakhir di kalimatnya. Seolah hendak mengutarakan jika lelaki Uchiha yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya tersebut memang hanyalah miliknya seorang.

"Hn, aku berjanji." Sasuke membalikkan badan Sakura sehingga mereka berdua kini menjadi berhadap-hadapan satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kau pikir aku tidak, eh?" Sasuke merangkup kedua belah pipi ranum Sakura, kemudian ia mencium lembut kening gadisnya tersebut. Sakura memejamkan matanya demi menikmati tiap sensasi menggelitik yang begitu mendebarkan namun juga menghangatkan kala merasakan keningnya sedang dikecup lembut. Sasuke memandang intens sang emerald di hadapannya, bagai hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sasuke_-kun_.." Sakura memejamkan matanya, seolah mengerti apa yang disampaikan oleh kekasihnya tersebut. Dan dengan perlahan, Sasuke menghapus jarak tipis diantara mereka berdua, menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura. Keduanya terlarut dalam sebuah ciuman lembut yang terasa amat manis karena dilakukan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, dengan sangat terpaksa Sakura harus melepaskan kecupannya tersebut.

"Kau berhutang kepadaku, Sasuke-_kun_. Itu tadi ciuman pertamaku, kau tahu?" Sakura berkata seraya memanyunkan bibirnya lucu seolah menampakkan ia sedang kesal.

"Dan aku barusan juga telah membayarnya dengan harga yang sangat mahal, karena itu juga ciuman pertamaku, jadi kita impas." Sasuke menjawab seraya tersenyum tipis seraya kembali mengecup singkat bibir Sakura.

"Huh, ja-jangan melakukan itu dengan tiba-tiba!" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, tampak rona merah telah menghiasi pipi indahnya, menambahkan kesan manis dan imut dari gadis sederhana tersebut.

"Kau menolakku, eh?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar yang dibuat seolah ia sedang sedih.

"E-eh bukan seperti itu, Sasuke-_kun_. A-aku hanya.. ah, sudahlah-" Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan sangat erat. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil mendapati sifat manja dari gadisnya tersebut. "-aku menyukainya, rasanya begitu mendebarkan," bisik Sakura pelan. Sasuke yang mengerti maksud dari ucapan gadis musim semi tersebut kembali tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kau minta ku cium lagi, eh?" goda Sasuke nakal kepada Sakura.

"Hey kalian, mau sampai kapan disitu terus, eh?" Tiba-tiba saja seorang lelaki lain berteriak dari kejauhan. Sontak membuat kedua pasangan yang masih dalam posisi berpelukan itu segera melepaskan dekapannya masing-masing dan saling membuang muka karena malu. "Aku tahu kalian baru saja jadian, wahai anak muda. Tapi cobalah lihat kail pancing yang kalian tancapkan itu sedari tadi telah ditarik-tarik oleh ikan, dan kalian malah tak ada yang menyadarinya." Lelaki dengan rambut berwarna perak yang berwarna sedikit biru dibagian ujungnya itu berteriak seraya menunjuk kearah benda yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ah, iya." Sakura berlari dan memegang pancing yang sepertinya sudah mendapatkan buruannya semenjak tadi.

"Ku bantu." Sasuke ikut memegang gagang pancingnya sehingga kini posisi mereka tampak sedang berpelukan dengan Sasuke yang mendekap Sakura dari belakang.

"Ck, dasar!" Kini lelaki yang bernama Suigetsu itu mendecak kesal saat melihat Sasuke dan Sakura kembali melakukan adegan romantis.

Setelah hari sudah menjelang siang, Sakura bersama Sasuke pun menghentikan kegiatan memancingnya. Ikan yang mereka dapatkan juga telah di lepas kembali, karena sedari awal mereka hanya berniat untuk mengisi waktu luang bersama dengan memancing. Begitupula dengan Suigetsu yang juga ditemani dengan sahabatnya yang satunya bernama Juugo.

"Apa kita akan pulang sekarang?" tanya Juugo seraya mengemasi alat-alat pancingnya.

"Apa kau mau menginap disini, eh?" Suigetsu menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya tersebut dengan lirikan kesal.

"Tak bisakah kau menjawab dengan nada yang lebih ramah?" sungut Juugo.

"Hey, kenapa kalian malah bertengkar seperti itu?" Sakura berusaha melerai pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi diantara teman-temannya tersebut.

"Ayo pulang!" Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura yang masih berusaha melerai Juugo dan Suigetsu. Mereka pun akhirnya pulang bersama, walau di perjalanan Suigetsu dan Juugo tak henti-hentinya bertengkar meski itu Cuma karena hal sepele. Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan menghadapi tingkah dua orang sahabat kekasihnya tersebut yang sekarang telah menjadi temannya juga.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang berjalan dengan penuh semangat seolah tak merasakan lelah walau sebenarnya perjalan mereka masih cukup jauh dan matahari sedang bersinar sangat terik.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_? kenapa kau memandangiku?" Sakura menoleh dan membalas tatapan Sasuke.

"Hn, tidak! Kau tidak lelah?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku sedang berjalan bersama kekasihku, dan itu membuat rasa lelahku hilang." Sakura menjawab sembari memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada Sasuke. Lelaki bermata onyx itu menyeringai kecil kala mendengar jawaban Sakura yang penuh nada manja.

"Aku tak akan menggendongmu jika tiba-tiba kau jatuh pingsan," ucap Sasuke.

"Huh.. dasar! Kau memang sangat jahat, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura bersungut kasal. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis seraya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada jemari mungil Sakura. Mereka berjalan berdua dengan perasaan senang.

**xxxxx**

"Hah~ akhirnya tugas matematikaku selesai." Sakura merentangkan kedua tangannya demi merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku karena terlalu lama berkecimpung dengan rumus-rumus angka. Gadis bermahkotakan surai _pink_ tersebut melirik kearah jam dinding di kamarnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. "Apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke_-kun_, ya?" Sakura berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, nampaknya ia tengah merindukan kekasihnya tersebut. "Semoga dia sedang _online_ malam ini," ucap Sakura lagi seraya mulai menyalakan laptop berwarna putih miliknya dan memasang modem agar dapat tersambung dengan jaringan internet. Setelah persiapan selesai, Sakura mulai mengetikkan alamat _link_ situs jejaring sosial yang telah mempertemukan dirinya dengan Sasuke di dunia maya dan hingga akhirnya mereka bisa benar-benar jadian di dunia nyata.

_Sasuke: [Online]_

Sakura tersenyum sumringah kala melihat status kekasihnya yang sedang _online_ tersebut. tak sia-sia jika ia meluangkan waktunya sejenak demi membuka internet.

_Sakura: [Online]_

_Sakura: Sasuke-kun..._

_Sasuke: Hn, sudah online?_

_Sakura: Iya, kau sudah tadi ya?_

_Sasuke: Hn, begitulah!_

_Sakura: Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Kau sedang apa?_

_Sasuke: Bernafas._

"Ck..." Sakura berdecak sebal kala mendapati jawaban yang sangat aneh dari kekasihnya tersebut.

_Sakura: Selain itu?_

_Sasuke: memikirkan kamu._

Baiklah, kali ini Sakura jadi menampilkan senyum manis di bibirnya kala membaca balasan _chat_ dari Sasuke. Terpikir olehnya untuk sedikit menjahili kekasihnya itu.

_Sakura: Hihihihi... Kau merindukanku ya?_

_Sasuke: Tidak!_

_Sakura: Sudahlah... Ayo ngaku saja!_

_Sasuke: Hn!_

_Sakura: Aih.. kau selalu saja begitu, Sasuke-kun!_

_Sasuke: Kau tidak mengantuk? Ini sudah larut malam._

_Sakura: Yah ngantuk.. tapi aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu, Sasuke-kun._

_Sasuke: Tidurlah dulu, besok kita lanjutkan lagi!_

_Sakura: Hah... Baiklah..._

_Sasuke: Hn, oyasumi._

_Sakura: Oyasumi, Sasuke-kun._

_Sakura: [Offline]_

_Sasuke: [Offline]_

Sakura mematikan laptopnya, kemudian ia segera menuju tempat tidur. Tampak keceriaan masih terlukis jelas di raut wajah manisnya. Dia melirik ke arah boneka beruang kecil berwarna _pink_ pemberian Sasuke sehari setalah mereka jadian. Sakura mengambil boneka tersebut kemudian ia memeluknya dengan erat. Masih teringat dengan jelas bagaimana pertemuan mereka pertama kali di sebuah depan toko buku. Saat itu Sasuke mengajaknya untuk bertemu karena selama ini mereka hanya kenal dan dekat di dalam dunia maya saja. Kebetulan mereka juga tinggal di kota yang sama, hal itulah yang juga membuat Sakura memenuhi ajakan Sasuke. Semenjak pertemuan itu, hubungan mereka menjadi lebih akrab, mereka bahkan mulai bertukar nomor ponsel, dan seminggu kemudian Sasuke pun dengan berani menyatakan cinta kepada Sakura. Sakura tentu saja dengan senang hati menerima pernyataan cinta Sasuke, karena jujur saja ia menyukai pria tampan bermata onyx itu semenjak mereka sering _chatting_. Karena hanya dengan Sasuke lah, Sakura berani bercerita tentang semua seluk beluk kehidupannya.

_Bluuuush..._

Pipi Sakura kembali merona kala mengingat segala kenangan manis bersama Sasuke yang telah ia jalani. Pertemuannya dengan lelaki Uchiha itu adalah sebuah anugrah. Ya, anugrah yang sangat ia syukuri. Perlahan, Sakura mengatupkan kedua matanya sembari masih memeluk boneka beruang _pink_ kesayangannya tersebut.

"_Aishiteru_, Sasuke_-kun_." Dan Sakura pun mulai terlelap ke alam mimpi, dimana ia dapat berkhayal tanpa batas.

**xxxxx**

Sakura menatap sebal ke arah papan tulis, dimana disana gurunya sedang menerangkan tentang penggunaan kalimat majemuk setara dan bertingkat. Jujur saja, pelajaran bahasa adalah pelajaran yang sangat dibencinya. Sembari menunggu bel istirahat, gadis bermarga Haruno itu pun memandang langit biru yang nampak sangat cerah di luar sana.

"Huuh~ Sasuke-_kun_ sedang apa ya?" Sakura berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, dengan suara yang sangat pelan tentunya.

"Kau memikirkan si Uchiha itu lagi, eh?" tegur Ino –teman sebangkunya.

"Yah begitulah!" Sakura menyengir lebar karena tertangkap basah sedang melamun.

"Hah, kau ini... mentang-mentang sudah punya pacar," ucap Ino seraya mengerling jenaka ke arah sahabat _pink_nya.

Teng.. Teng.. Teng..

Tak terasa ternyata bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi, Kurenai selaku guru bahasa pun segera mengakhiri pelajarannya. Sakura segera mengemasi buku-buku catatannya yang berserakan diatas meja, dan menggantinya dengan laptop.

"Kau tidak mau ikut makan siang, eh?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak, aku ingin ngobrol sebentar dengan Sasuke-kun. siapa tahu dia sedang _online_ saat ini," jawab Sakura seraya mencolokkan sebuah modem dan mulai membuka situs jejaring sosial dimana biasanya ia _chat_ bersama kekasihnya tersebut.

"Ya sudahlah, aku pergi ke kantin dulu." Ino pun beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang kini tengah asyik membuka profil milik Sasuke.

_Sakura: [Online]_

_Sasuke: [Offline]_

"Haah~ Sasuke sedang tidak _online_." Sakura menghembuskan nafas kecewa, nampaknya tokoh utama kita ini sedang merasakan kerinduan yang teramat sangat.

_Naruto: [Online]_

_Naruto: Hai.._

Sakura menyipitkan matanya melihat ke arah monitor yang menampakkan nama Naruto. 'Naruto? Bukankah ia adalah teman SMP ku dulu?' begitulah pikirnya.

_Sakura: Hai juga._

_Naruto: Bagaimana kabarmu?_

_Sakura: Baik. Kau?_

_Naruto: Syukurlah. Aku juga baik. Sudah cukup lama ya kita tidak bertemu._

_Sakura: Ah, iya. Terakhir kali kita bertemu mungkin saat pesta perpisah di SMP dulu._

_Naruto: Ya, dan aku sangat merindukanmu sekarang._

_Sakura: Haahaha.. kau bisa saja._

_Naruto: Hehehe..._

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak, masih teringat masa SMP kala Naruto mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama di kantin, dan saat itu pula Naruto mengatakan perasaan cintanya kepada Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu menolak Naruto dengan cukup halus, pasalnya ia masih ingin fokus terhadap ujian kelulusannya dulu karena saat itu mereka sudah kelas tiga. Namun tak hanya sampai disitu, Naruto dengan gigih masih saja berjuang mendapatkan Sakura, tak perduli ia telah ditolak berapa kalipun, Naruto terus saja memperlihatkan kesungguhan perasaannya. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua harus terpisah setelah kelulusan SMP karena saat SMA mereka tak lagi berada dalam satu sekolah yang sama. Sampai saat ini mereka telah sama-sama saling kehilangan kontak dan tak pernah saling berkomunikasi lagi.

_Naruto: Hei bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponselmu?_

_Sakura: untuk apa?_

_Naruto: Yah mungkin saja nanti di perlukan._

_Sakura: 081234567xxx_

_Naruto: Oke, thanks!_

_Sakura: Iya._

_Sakura: [Offline]_

Setelah terdengar bel tanda masuk, Sakura pun mematikan laptopnya dan menaruh kembali ke dalam tas pink miliknya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan buku fisika sebagai persiapan untuk mata pelajaran berikutnya.

**xxxxx**

"Kenapa kau tak bilang jika akan menjemputku?" Sakura menyipitkan matanya pada lelaki tampan yang kini berada di hadapannya dan sedang menaiki motor _sport_ berwarna hitam.

"Kau tak suka jika aku menjemputmu, eh?" Alih-alih untuk menjawab, lelaki itu malah balik bertanya kepada Sakura.

"Bukan begitu, Sasuke-_kun_. hanya saja kau seharusnya bilang dulu jika akan menjemputku." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Baru saja saat jam istirahat tadi Sasuke absen dari _chatting_ dengannya, dan kini lelaki bermata gelap itu tiba-tiba sudah muncul di hadapannya saat pulang sekolah, seraya berkata akan mengantarnya pulang. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil seraya tangan kanannya terangkat dan mengacak pelan surai merah muda milik kekasihnya tersebut.

"Ayo naik, kau bisa pulang telat jika kita terus mengobrol seperti ini." Sasuke mulai menyalakan motornya setelah Sakura naik ke atas boncengannya, dan kemudian mulai melaju meninggalkan halaman sekolah Sakura dengan kecepatan konstan. Sakura melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Sasuke, membuat lelaki bernarga Uchiha tersebut menjadi tersenyum tipis seraya terus memandang fokus jalan yang sedang ia lalui.

Setelah lima belas menit kemudian, sampailah mereka di depan sebuah rumah sederhana bermodel kuno namun terkesan sangat elegan dan terawat, dengan papan nama bertuliskan HARUNO yang terpampang di depan pintu gerbangnya.

"Apa kau tidak mau mampir dulu, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura bertanya kepada Sasuke setelah ia turun dari motornya kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak usah, terimakasih. Mungkin lain kali saja," tolak Sasuke halus. Bukan karena ia tak ingin bertamu kerumah Sakura, tapi sore ini ia ada jadwal untuk latihan basket, dan ia tak mau datang terlambat.

"Ya sudah, kau berhati-hatilah di jalan." Sakura tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke, meski sebenarnya ia masih ingin bersama kekasihnya tersebut, tapi apa mau dikata jika keadaan masih tak mengijinkan. Ia juga harus mengerti situasi, 'kan?

"Hn, kau juga. Jaga diri baik-baik."

_Cup..._

Sasuke mengecup pelan pucuk kepala Sakura sebagai tanda sayang, yang tentu saja membuat pipi gadis beriris emerald itu menjadi merona hebat karena malu dan salah tingkah.

"Sa..Sasuke-_kun_, jangan melakukan hal itu tiba-tiba." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya demi menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Hn, kau sangat lucu." Kali ini Sasuke mengelus pelan pipi Sakura. "Aku pergi dulu, nanti kau akan ku hubungi." Lelaki bermata onyx itu kemudian mulai menyalakan mesin motornya dan melaju meninggalkan kediaman Haruno setelah sebelumnya Sakura mengangguk pelan.

Setelah punggung Sasuke mulai lenyap dari pandangannya, Sakura pun berjalan membuka gerbang dan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Saat membuka pintu yang menuju ruang tamu, terlihat ibunya sedang duduk manis di atas sofa sembari menatapnya tajam.

"_Tadaima, Okaa-san_." Sakura berjalan mendekati ibunya, dan memberi salam seperti biasa.

"_Okaeri, Sakura-chan_." Ibu Sakura menjawab salam anaknya dengan nada yang agak datar, membuat Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya heran. "Kau pulang bersama siapa?" tanya ibu Sakura langsung tanpa berbasa-basi dulu.

"Dengan Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dengan senyuman sumringah seolah menggambarkan betapa bahagianya dia.

"Sasuke-_kun_? siapa dia?"

"Sasuke-_kun_. Ah, lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia kekasihku," jawab Sakura ceria.

"Putuskan dia!"

**To Be Continued**

**A/N : **Wokeeh.. ini fic multi chap kedua saya ^^ entah kenapa saya lagi galau dengan masa lalu saya, jadi ingin sedikit curhat di FFn. Dan, taraaa~~ jadilah fic abal ini yang saya publikasikan. Fic ini Asli dari pengalaman pribadi saya, yah meskipun ada beberapa yang saya tambah-tambahi sedikit sih adegannya, tapi yang pasti ide utamanya adalah dari apa yang pernah saya alami ^^a saya kan pingin curhat XD #Alesanajaloe.. yang tanya kapan PLMG chap 12 di updet, sabar yah ^^ tunggu kak Nats selesai betulin tanda bacanya yang amburadul itu dulu.. hehehe ^^

Yah, kalau ada kesalahan dalam EYD atau tanda baca, silahkan protes kalian masukan dalam kolom review yah ^^ atau mungkin ada yang sekedar mau balas curhatan Ayy T_T #Ngarep! , saling sapa atau saling cuap juga silahkan di isi kolom reviewnya yah ^^ sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya yah~~

Salam Hangat Selalu

**Kamikaze Ayy**


	2. Chapter 2

Saatnya balas review dulu ^^)/

**Mey Hanazaki** : siapa ya? Hayo siapa? #plaaaaaaak! Sasu ama saku ama Naru saling beda sekolah pokoknya ^^ #gubraaaak... ini udah updet onee-chan... ditunggu review nya lagi yak ^^

**Yoo-chan** : Hayooo? Kenapa hayoo kok disuruh putus? 3#Lho (?) ini udh updet ... ditunggu reviewnya lagi!

**Ricchu** : Huwaaa.. Ayy jg mau dong romantis2an sama sasu #dishanaro# iya ^^ ini fic temanya galau tapi gak galau2 amat kok ^^ hehehe... wokeh, udah updet.. ditunggu reviewnya lagi ^^

**Me**: Udah updet ^^

**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki **: iya di keep ^^ kenapa ya? Hmm kasih tau gak yah? #plaaakplaak. XD ini udah updet.. ditunggu ya reviewnya lagi ^^

**Poetrie-chan** : Hai, salam kenal juga ^^ iya sama konfliknya donk ^^ sampek selesei pokoknya ^^ ini udh dilanjut.. jgn lupa review lagi yah ^^

**Anka-chan** : Aish.. iya donk ^^ ini udh dilanjut.. jgn lupa review lagi yak ^^

**Shuriken89**: tapi fic saya adalah sampah yang cukup berharga donk ^^ #gubraaak.. hehehe ^^

**Tsurugi De Lelouch** : iya tak direstui T_T #galau# ini udah dilanjut.. review lagi yak ^^

**Ssasuke 23** : Hmmm benar sekali ^^ tak direstui! Endingnya sih saya gak janji bakal happy ending, tapi mungkin endingnya itu berdasarkan impian saya ^^ #CURCOLLAGI... Hehehehe... ya liat ntr aja deh.. pokoknya tetap ikutin ceritanya yah ^^ dan review lagi!

Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama.. ^^ oke, back to the story...

* * *

**CAUSE YOU'RE ONLY MINE!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Pair : **Sasuke Uchiha** & **Sakura Haruno**

Rated : **T+**

Genre : Romance, Angst.

Warning : OOC (maybe), AU, EYD kacau, ide pasaran, gaje, and many more inside.

Dedicated for all the readers

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**NO FLAME!**

Happy reading, minna. ^^

Summary: Apa jadinya jika cinta kedua insan yang sangat tulus harus terpisahkan karena adanya aturan adat keluarga? Disini Sasuke dan Sakura akan memperlihatkan lika-liku kisah percintaan mereka yang dipenuhi air mata, dimana mereka saling berjuang menghadapi segala rintangan yang ada.

* * *

**Chapter : 2**

"Putuskan dia!"

_JDEEEER..._

Bagai mendengar suara halilintar keras di siang bolong, seperti itulah terkejutnya Sakura akan ucapan ibunya.

"A-apa? Tidak, aku tidak mau!" Sakura membantah ucapan ibunya dengan suara bergetar. Pasalnya ia merasa jika Sasuke adalah anak baik-baik yang tidak mungkin tak disukai orangtuanya, tapi kenapa ibunya malah menyuruhnya untuk memutuskan Sasuke?

"Kau seharusnya sadar jika keluarga Haruno tak boleh menikah dengan keturunan keluarga Uchiha. Bukankah sudah sering ku katakan itu kepadamu, Saku?" Ibu Sakura memandang tajam emerald milik anak gadisnya.

Lagi... Lagi-lagi karena masalah adat dan kebiasaan dalam keluarganya yang membuatnya harus mengubur semua impiannya. Gadis musim semi itu menggigit bibir bawahnya keras demi menahan linangan air matanya yang sedari tadi sudah siap meluncur dari pelupuknya. Sakura tidak mau, ia tidak mau berpisah dari Sasuke. Ia baru saja merasakan kebahagiaan bersama kekasihnya tersebut. Jadi hubungannya tak boleh berakhir begitu saja.

_Draap.. draaap.. draapp.._

Sakura berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan ibunya seorang diri. Ia tak kuasa untuk menahan lebih lama lagi cucuran air matanya yang telah menggenang.

_Braaaak..._

Sakura membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras, ia menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjang berukuran _queen size_ miliknya. Emeraldnya mengatup, dan nampak liquid bening yang telah membasahi pipinya, menganak sungai dan turun menuju dagunya.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Hanya satu nama itulah yang Sakura lafalkan. Pasalnya ia benar-benar tulus menyayangi Sasuke, ia ingin hubungan mereka tersebut berjalan dengan lurus menuju ikatan yang lebih serius. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa hanya karena atas nama keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha, sehingga mereka harus terpisahkan? Apa salahnya? Apa salah jika ia terlahir dari keluarga Haruno sedangkan Sasuke dari keluarga Uchiha? Apa salah jika mereka berdua menjalani hubungan cinta?

Sakura membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menampilkan sepasang emerald redup yang nampak sembab. Dalam bayangnya hanya ada wajah kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai dan rasanya tak mungkin bisa jika ia sampai harus terpisah. Sakura mengambil ponsel berwarna pink miliknya dari saku baju. Kemudian ia mulai mencari kontak dengan nama Sasuke. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, Sakura pun menekan tombol dial untuk mulai memanggil nomor kekasihnya tersebut.

_Tuuut... Tuuuut... Tuuut..._

Tak ada jawaban. Sakura mencoba lagi, ia kembali menekan tombol dial. Namun kali ini sepertinya panggilan langsung diangkat oleh orang yang ia tuju.

"Sakura, ada apa?" terdengar suara maskulin khas kekasihnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku..aku.. hiks hiks." Sakura tak mampu melanjutkan apa yang akan dikatakannya. Hanya dengan mendengar suara Sasuke saja, perasaannya menjadi sesak, bahkan untuk bernafaspun seolah menjadi sangat sulit. Dan yang terjadi saat ini ia sedang mengisak kecil sembari berusaha untuk menahannya agar tak jadi tangisan yang keras.

"Sakura.. Sakura, apa yang terjadi? "

"..."

"Sakura, katakan ada apa? Kau kenapa?"

"..."

"Hei, Sakura?"

"..."

"Sakura, aku akan kerumahmu sekarang juga. Tunggu aku di depan gerbang depan."

_Klik..._

Sasuke pun akhirnya memutuskan sambungan teleponnya karena khawatir akan keadaan Sakura yang malah mengisak dan tak mau berbicara kepadanya. Lelaki dengan rambut segelap langit malam itu berkata akan segera kerumah Sakura. Tak peduli lagi akan jadwal latihan basket yang harus dihadirinya sore itu, karena mendengar kekasihnya yang baru saja tiba-tiba menelponnya dengan suara isakan, sudah cukup menjadi alasan untuk ia segera melesatkan motornya kembali ke kediaman Haruno.

Sakura melepaskan baju seragam yang masih dipakainya dan menggantinya dengan kaos santai biasa dan celana pendek berwarna putih selutut. Ia kemudian keluar kamar dan segera berlari menuju pintu keluar rumahnya. Tak dipedulikannya lagi pandangan ibunya yang menatapnya dengan emerald sendu, Sakura terus saja melanjutkan langkahnya. Sasuke adalah tujuannya untuk bersandar, saat ini. Gadis bersurai _pink_ lembut itu berdiri di sisi pagar rumahnya untuk menanti kedatangan kekasihnya. Air mata masih saja terus meluncur dari peraduan emeraldnya, isakannya masih terdengar walau sudah tak terlalu kencang.

_CKIIIIITT..._

"Sakura, ada apa?" Sasuke yang baru saja tiba setelah mengerem kendaraannya, langsung turun dari motor dan segera mendekap Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_, hiks..hiks..." Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, isakannya menjadi sangat keras saat kekasihnya itu mendekapnya.

"Ayo ikut aku!" Sasuke menuntun Sakura untuk naik ke motornya, lalu membawanya melesat menjauhi kediaman Haruno dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sakura hanya menurut tanpa adanya banyak protes seperti biasa.

Dari balik jendela, seorang wanita paruh baya yang baru saja menyuruh putrinya untuk memutuskan kekasihnya itu sedang menatap apa yang sedang dilakukan Sakura dengan Sasuke. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah ponsel kecil, lalu mencari kontak seseorang kemudian menekan tombol_ call_ dan menunggu hingga sambungannya terjawab.

"Moshi-moshi, Ryu-kun. Kami akan segera mengurus kepindahan kami."

"..."

Ya, suruh salah satu pegawaimu untuk mengurus surat-surat kepindahan Sakura di sekolahnya."

"..."

"Oke, terimakasih sayang."

Klik... dan sambungan pun diputuskan.

Wanita tersebut memandang Sakura dengan tatapan sendu, ada sedikit penyesalan timbul dari pancaran emerald sayu itu.

"Maafkan _okaa-san_, Saku!"

**xxxxx**

"Jadi kau sudah tahu tentang masalah itu?" Sasuke mengelus pelan surai merah muda milik kekasihnya. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk berdua di pinggir sungai tempat dimana mereka pernah memancing bersama sebelumnya.

"Iya." Sakura mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya. Kepalanya tersandar dengan nyaman pada dada bidang milik Kekasihnya, dengan mata terpejam menikmati tiap belaian yang diterimanya.

"Lalu, kau mau kita sekarang bagaimana? Jujur saja, orangtuaku juga menentang hubungan kita," ucap Sasuke lembut kepada Sakura dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit bergetar.

Sakura tak menjawab ucapan Sasuke, liquid bening itu terlihat mulai meluncur dari balik kelopak matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia bahkan mengigit bibir bawahnya demi menahan isakannya kembali meraung.

_Greeeeb..._

Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Ia sudah tak dapat menahannya, rasa sesak di dadanya sudah terlalu menyakitkan untuk ia rasakan. Bahkan, untuk bernafas pun seolah ia tak sanggup lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau jika harus berpisah darimu, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lekukan leher kekasihnya tersebut demi menyembunyikan air mata yang kembali membasahi pipi ranumnya.

"Aku juga, Sakura! Aku juga tidak ingin melepaskanmu," jawab Sasuke seraya membalas pelukan Sakura. Onyx yang biasanya selalu menampakkan ketajaman dan ketegaran itu kini seolah runtuh. Bagai bukan lagi seorang Uchiha yang selalu menampilkan raut angkuh dengan sejuta pesonanya.

"Aku tak ingin itu terjadi, hanya membayangkannya saja aku tak sanggup." Gadis musim semi itu menampakkan wajahnya dan memandang langsung ke arah onyx di hadapannya.

"Aku mengerti, Sakura." Sasuke mengecup lembut kening Sakura, seolah hendak menyampaikan perasaannya yang juga sama tersakitinya dengan apa yang sedang dialami oleh gadisnya tersebut sekaligus menenangkannya.

Bunyi gemericik air yang sungai yang mengalir, menderu menjadi latar belakang suasana haru yang tengah dirasakan oleh dua insan itu. Mereka masih tetap bertahan dalam posisi saling mendekap, dan tak nampak tanda-tanda jika mereka ingin melepaskannya. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam dan terlarut dalam alam lamunannya sendiri, seolah hendak memberi waktu kepada pasangannya untuk berpikir dan menenangkan diri.

Sasuke mengatupkan kelopak matanya, pikirannya tertuju akan gadis yang tengah ia peluk saat ini. Betapa ia sangat mencintai gadis Haruno ini dengan sepenuh hatinya, ia bahkan rela mengorbankan apapun demi kebahagian Sakura. Ya, apapun akan ia lakukan. Tak peduli jika itu harus mengorbankan nyawanya sekalipun. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah yang sesungguhnya ia rasakan. Pemuda dengan rambut model raven itu menyesap aroma cherry yang menguari indra pembauannya. Rasanya begitu segar dan menenangkan, entah apa jadinya jika gadis ini tak ditakdirkan untuk bersamanya di kemudian hari. Tidak... hanya memikirkannya saja, sudah membuat Sasuke ingin membawa kabur Sakura menuju dimensi lain agar tak ada lagi yang akan menghalangi hubungan mereka.

"Sasuke-_kun_, berjanjilah untuk selalu menyayangiku." Sakura berkata dengan nada lirih. Sangat lirih bahkan Sasuke sendiripun hanya bisa mendengarnya dengan samar.

"Aku berjanji, Sakura."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya, seolah tak ingin lagi melepaskan kekasihnya.

"Hn."

Tak ada lagi suara, mereka membisu dalam alam lamunan masing-masing. Dua hati yang saling mencintai itu harus menghadapi rintangan disaat hubungan mereka masih berusia jagung.

xxxxx

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apa kau sudah menghubunginya, eh?" Gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang dan mata berwarna biru bak permata saphire itu menatap sahabatnya yang tengah mengemasi baju-bajunya ke dalam sbuah koper besar.

"Aku akan memberitahunya setelah ini." Sakura menjawab sembari tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Hah... aku pasti akan sangat kesepian disini tanpamu, Sakura."

"Aku juga sebenarnya tak ingin ini terjadi, Ino. Tapi semua kepindahanku sudah diurus, aku tak punya alasan lagi untuk menolak."

"Yah aku bisa mengerti, orangtuamu pasti tidak akan rela meninggalkan anak gadis satu-satunya di Konoha, sedangkan mereka bekerja di Suna." Ino menelentangkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dengan diikuti oleh Sakura yang telah selesai mengepak pakaiannya. "Kau tau, kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki," lanjut Ino seraya melirik sekilas kearah Sakura yang tengah memandang lurus langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kau juga adalah sahabatku yang paling bisa mengerti aku," balas Sakura seraya tersenyum manis kepada Ino.

"Huh, jangan berkata dengan nada seperti itu! Kau membuatku ingin menangis saja," kata Ino sambil mengusap air mata yang hampir turun merembes ke pipinya. "Ya sudah, cepat temui Sasuke! Kalau tidak, kau tak akan punya kesempatan lain." Ino menatap sahabatnya tersebut dengan pandangan menggoda, yang tentu saja mengundang timbulnya semburat merah pada gadis musim semi tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang. Tolong sampaikan pada _okaa-san _untuk pergi ke bandara tanpa menungguku. Aku akan segera menyusul secepatnya setelah segala urusanku bersama Sasuke-_kun _selesai," ucap Sakura seraya memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas kecil yang di sampirkan di pundak kanannya.

"Ya, serahkan saja kepadaku." Ino mengacungkan dua jempolnya sembari mengerlingkan salah satu iris saphirenya. Sakura hanya terkikik kecil sebelum kemudian ia keluar dari kamarnya untuk pergi dimana Sasuke biasanya menghabiskan waktu sore bersama teman-teman di klub basketnya.

_Draaap... Draaap..._

Sakura berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah mewah dimana tempat kekasihnya menimba ilmu tersebut. Ia sempat kebingungan mencari lapangan basket karena betapa luasnya gedung tersebut. Untung saja ada seorang siswi yang dengan senang hati telah memberinya petunjuk dimana lapangan basket itu berada. Setelah menyusuri lorong-lorong, kini Sakura telah berada di pinggir area lapangan basket _outdoor_. Gadis bermata emerald itu nampak ngos-ngosan, nafasnya memburu seiring dadanya yang bergerak naik turun dengan tempo cepat, pupilnya bergerak ke kiri kanan demi mencari keberadaan sosok yang sedang ia cari. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Sasuke tak ada diantara kumpulan beberapa anak lelaki yang tengah asyik dalam permainan basket mereka. Sakura menunduk kecewa, air mata yang menggenang telah siap meluncur sebelum akhirnya sebuah tangan kekar menepuk pundaknya dari arah belakang.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Suara maskulin itu, Sakura mengenalinya. Ya, itu adalah suara kekasihnya. Dengan antusias, Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung menghambur kepelukan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ku pikir kau tidak disini." Sakura mengubur wajah manisnya di dada Sasuke, tak perduli dengan tatapan heran dari lelaki itu.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo ikut, kita bicara di tempat lain." Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura untuk mengikutinya keluar dari gedung sekolahnya dan berhenti di sebuah taman kecil yang terletak di samping sekolahnya.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Sasuke mengelus lembut surai merah muda milik Sakura, sam sesakali ia mengecup pelan pucuk kepala gadisnya tersebut.

"Aku akan pindah, Sasuke-_kun_."

"..."

"..."

"Apa kau bilang?" Oke, nampaknya Uchiha bungsu ini telah mengidap gangguan pendengaran.

"Aku akan pindah." Sakura mengulangi pernyataannya sembari menunduk, tak kuasa rasanya jika harus melihat raut wajah kecewa di muka kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kapan?" Sasuke menahan sebisa mungkin getaran dari nada suaranya. Kedua tangannya kini telah terkepal erat seolah sedang menahan gejolak emosi.

"Dua jam lagi pesawatku akan lepas landas," jawab Sakura setelah melihat jam tangan berwarna hijau miliknya.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan amarah, betapa ia sangat kecewa karena kekasihnya itu tak pernah bercerita akan rencana kepindahannya tersebut.

"Aku juga baru tahu kemarin, Sasuke_-kun_. Aku juga sangat terkejut sampai aku lupa untuk memberitahukanmu."

"..." Onyx itu membulat, pandangannya menajam, rahangnya mengeras, kepalan tangannya mengerat. Sakura sadar betul jika kekasihnya itu sedang marah, dan ia sudah siap menanggung hukumannya.

_GREEEEB..._

"Baik-baik kau disana!" Tapi tak disangka, Sasuke bukan memarahinya atau meninggalkannya. Lelaki bermarga Uchiha tersebut malah memeluknya erat.

"Maaf... maafkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura mengubur wajahnya di antara lekukan leher Sasuke, ia menangis dalam dekapan kekasihnya itu.

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Kau harus berjanji untuk selalu bahagia." Sasuke mengecup pelan kening Sakura. Kecewa? Ya, ia sangat kecewa akan keadaan ini. Keadaan yang memaksa mereka harus berpisah. Namun terlepas dari itu semua, ia juga mengerti akan takdir yang memang tak bisa dibantah.

Gadis _blossom_ itu hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Sebuah senyuman manis yang terlihat sendu itu melengkung indah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau juga, Sasuke_-kun_." Sakura mencondongkan wajahnya, ia mengecup lembut bibir kekasihnya.

Sasuke menutup matanya dan menikmati tiap sentuhan bibir Sakura yang menempel di bibirnya sendiri. Ciuman itu begitu panjang dan lembut, namun juga sekaligus mengharukan.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke-_kun_." ucap Sakura setelah melepaskan ciuman panjangnya.

"Hn, aku juga!"

Mereka kembali berciuman, memadukan segala rasa yang berkecamuk dalam lubuk masing-masing. Beruntung dengan suasana taman sedang sepi, sehingga mendukung suasana roman diantara kedua insan tersebut. Sakura melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sasuke, merapatkan tubuhnya semakin lekat pada kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aku harus segera berangkat," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba setelah terlebih dahulu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hn, ku antar!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk mengikutinya kembali ke gedung sekolahnya dan menuju tempat parkir untuk mengambil motor _sport_nya. Gadis dengan marga Haruno itu mengikuti kekasihnya dengan pasrah, ia tau ini pasti terasa sangat berat bagi Sasuke.

.

Sakura turun dari motor sport milik Sasuke, ia melirik jam tangannya yang telah menunjukkan jika waktu keberangkatannya tinggal setengah jam lagi. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari keberadaan seseorang. Nampak seorang wanita paruh baya –ibunya sedang bersama Ino dan pelayan rumahnya yang bernama Ayame. Sepertinya mereka sedang mengantar kepergiannya dengan ibunya. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura erat, dirasanya tangan mungil tersebut begitu dingin. Lelaki bermata onyx itu melirik sekilas kepada gadisnya, disana terlihat mata yang sembab dan memerah seakan hendak menangis. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, sakit rasanya jika harus mengalami perpisahan seperti ini. Tapi apalah dayanya? Ia tak bisa mencegah kepergian Sakura untuk mengikuti orangtuanya. Ya, ini takdir. Takdir yang begitu kejam.

Sakura dan Sasuke masih terdiam dalam posisi saling bergandengan tangan dan berdiri di tempat tak jauh dimana ibu Sakura berada. Mereka masih enggan untuk mendekat kepada wanita yang telah melahirkan Sakura tersebut, karena tentu saja setelah Sakura mendapat pernyataan tidak setuju jika ia menjalin asmara dengan pemuda Uchiha dari ibunya.

_DEG..._

Rasa Sakit itu kembali muncul kala mengingat segala perkataan ibunya saat ia baru pulang sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu. Dimana ibunya secara terang-terangan menyuruhnya untuk memutusjan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Ia kini juga yakin jika kepindahannya ini hanyalah kedok untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke. Matanya memanas, rasanya begitu sesak di bagian dadanya. Bahkan untuk bernafas pun seolah ia merasa sulit.

Sasuke kembali melirik kearah gadis disampingnya itu. Kini gadis itu benar-benar terlihat sudah menangis. Setitik liquid jatuh meluncur dan melewati pipi ranumnya. Bahunya bergetar, namun tak ada isakan yang terdengar. Sakura menangis dalam diam.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja!" Sasuke semakin mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Sakura, seolah hendak menyalurkan ketegaran kepada kekasihnya tersebut. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sendu, kemudian ia menghapus jejak air mata dengan punggung tangannya yang bebas.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar pengumuman melalui pengeras suara jika pesawat akan segera lepas landas sepuluh menit lagi. Sasuke menguatkan perasaannya, ia menarik Sakura dengan pelan agar mengikutinya menuju tempat dimana ibunya berada.

"Sakuraaaaa..." Ino langsung menghambur memeluk sahabatnya tersebut saat Sakura baru saja tiba dan menampakkan keberadaannya. "Aku.. aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu." Ino mengisak pelan. Sepertinya kepedihan karena akan berpisah dengan Sakura juga dirasakan oleh gadis berambut blonde ini.

"Aku juga akan sangat merindukanmu, Ino-_chan_." Sakura balas memeluk Ino dengan satu tanganya yang bebas, sedangkan tangannya yang lain masih setia bergandengan dengan Sasuke. Ia begitu berat melepaskannya, karena entah mengapa Sakura seolah mendapat firasat jika ia melepaskan Sasuke untuk saat ini, maka ia akan kehilangan Sasuke selamanya.

Ino yang menyadari akan keberadaan Sasuke pun kemudian melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Sakura.

"Kau harus memberiku kabar jika telah sampai disana! Kau juga harus sering-sering menghubungiku setelah mendapat sekolah yang baru!" Ino berkata dengan mimik muka lucu.

"Ha..ha..ha.. iya, pasti akan ku hubungi." Sakura tertawa kecil, meski raut mukanya sama sekali tak menunjukkan jika ia sedang senang.

"Saku-chan, kita sudah tak punya waktu lagi." Ibu Sakura berkata untuk mengingatkan putrinya tersebut.

"Iya, _Okaa-san_." Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke, kemudian ia berjalan untuk segera naik kedalam pasawatnya. Gadis itu sama sekali tak menoleh dan mengatakan apa-apa kepada Sasuke. Ia tak sanggup menatap wajah kekasihnya tersebut. karena itu hanya akan membuat ia semakin merasa sakit. Hatinya hancur, perasaannya sesak karena tak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Ya, ia tak bisa menerima kenyataan jika harus berpisah dari Sasuke –kekasihnya.

Sasuke menunduk dalam begitu pesawat yang membawa gadis pujaannya pergi dan membuka jarak lebar diantara keduanya. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Sakura terpaksa harus pindah ke luar negeri. Onyx yang selalu tajam itu menyayu. Pandangannya serasa berkaca-kaca, matanya memanas. Namun ia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tak menangis. Ino menepuk pelan bahu lelaki Uchiha tersebut. meski ia tak pernah berkenalan langsung dengan kekasih sahabatnya itu, tapi ia mengerti tentang apa yang tegah dirasakan oleh Sasuke.

"Kita doakan saja agar Sakura bahagia dengan kehidupan barunya." Ino kemudian melangkah menjauhi Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ya, ia hanya bisa berharap dan berdoa untuk kebahagiaan Sakura. lelaki itu kemudian berbalik dan mulai melangkah untuk meniggalkan bandara.

"Sakura..." Sasuke melafalkan sebuah nama sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

"Sasuke..." dan disaat yang bersamaan pula, Sakura juga melafalkan nama sesorang seraya memandang datar pada gemerlapan kota konoha dari atas pesawatnya.

Mereka masih belum sadar, jika ini adalah awal mula dari keretekan hubungan mereka. Takdir yang lebih keras dan siap memisahkan mereka telah menunggu di depan sana. Bagaimana kehidupan Sakura dan Sasuke di hari-hari berikutnya? Dan takdir seperti apa yang telah menjadi jalan mereka?

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: **Yeaay.. akhirnya bisa juga Ayy menyelesaikan chap 2 dari fic ini ^^ gomen nih baru updet.. habisnya tugas sekolah lagi numpuk nih. Tugas ini, itu, belum lagi ulangan dan test tiap harinya yang memaksa Ayy untuk tidak bisa menyentuh laptop terlebih dahulu. #alesan

Maaf kalau typo bertebaran, Ayy gak sempet ngedit ulang karena lagi sibuk banget nih. Meski ceritanya agak membosankan dan gak kerasa feelnya tapi jangan berhenti baca yah minna ^^ kalau ada yang gak disuka atau mau diprotes, silahkan di tuangkan di review.. pasti akan saya tanggepi kok ^^ oke, ditunggu reviewnya... ^^ dan sampai jumpa di next chap. ^,^)/

Salam Hangat Selalu

**Kamikaze Ayy**


	3. Chapter 3

Saatnya balas review dulu ^_')b

**Tsurugi De Lelouch** : wkwkwk waduh jangan galau donk! *sodorin lolipop* ini udah lanjut. Dan maaf yah kalau typonya masih bertebaran.. udah dikoreksi tapi tetep aja masih ada. Review lagi yah senpai ^_^

**Kithara Blue** : wkwkwk.. *nari ubur-ubur juga* ini udah dilanjut tapi maaf ya kalau lama updetnya.. ^_^ review lagi!

**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki** : iya nih, jadi LDR ;( Ini udah di apdet... review lagi yak!

**Nyimi-chan** : iya nih ;( ayy paling gak bisa disuruh buat feel. *ngesott* mau ngajarin? *tendang* review lagi ya!

**Fa vanadium **: iya nih, sulit banget ;( semoga aja ntar akhirnya gak sulit *MALAH CURHAT* wkwkwk :D yups, ditunggu reviewnya lagi yah ~_^

**Mey Hanazaki** : ini udah updet Onee-chan ^_^ maaf ya kalau lama.. semoga suka dengan chap ini meskipun agak pendek. Review lagi yah nee-chan.. ;)

**Ricchu** : Sasu punya saya tauk! *maksabanget* XD iya nih jadi LDR an, tapi tenang aja, ntar juga bakal ada yg nyamperin XD Ok, ditunggu reviewnya lagi!

**Me **: maaf ya gak bisa updet kilat ;( abis kecelakaan nih! ^_^

**Dwi Uchiha** : ha? Benarkah? Sedih ya? Aduuh maaf deh.. maaf... *sodorin tissue* cup cup anak cantik gak boleh nangis ^_^ kalau begitu kisah kita sama donk XD *CURHAT LAGI* Ini udah di updet.. maaf ya kalau lama.. review lagi ya!

**Ucucubi** : hmmm okelah, Ayy usahain bikin ending yang gak terlalu sad ya nanti.. bahkan mungkin akan happy banget (?) entahlah~~ oke review lagi ^,^

Yosh udah selesai balas ripiu nya, mohon maaf ya kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama... saatnya back to the story... enjoy~~

**CAUSE YOU'RE ONLY MINE!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Pair : **Sasuke Uchiha** & **Sakura Haruno**

Rated : **T+**

Genre : Romance, Angst.

Warning : OOC (maybe), AU, EYD kacau, ide pasaran, gaje, and many more inside.

Dedicated for all the readers

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**NO FLAME!**

Happy reading, minna. ^^

Summary: Apa jadinya jika cinta kedua insan yang sangat tulus harus terpisahkan karena adanya aturan adat keluarga? Disini Sasuke dan Sakura akan memperlihatkan lika-liku kisah percintaan mereka yang dipenuhi air mata, dimana mereka saling berjuang menghadapi segala rintangan yang ada.

**Chapter : 3**

"Haruno Sakura, mohon bantuannya." Sakura menundukkan tubuhnya, ia sedang memperkenalkan diri di depan teman-teman kelasnya yang baru. Suasana kelas yang tadinya ribut, tiba-tiba hening begitu menyadari akan daya tarik pesona teman perempuan baru mereka.

"Baiklah, kau boleh duduk di bangku belakang yang kosong, Haruno-s_an_." Guru muda cantik dengan rambut coklat panjang itu tersenyum ramah pada Sakura. ia menunjukkan sebuah bangku dekat jendela yang terletak di belakang.

"Arigatou, _Sensei_." Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku tersebut. setibanya disana, ia duduk dengan tenang dan fokus pada pelajaran yang sedang dibawakan oleh gurunya.

"Pssst... hei, kau Sakura ya? Ah, kau boleh memanggilku dengan Temari." Seorang gadis pirang yang duduk di depan Sakura itu menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum manis seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Sakura. Sakura yang mendapat sambutan ramah tersebut langsung membalas dengan anggukan cepat dan senyum sumringah. Setidaknya ia mendapat teman baru yang terlihat ramah dan sepertinya menyenangkan diajak ngobrol.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Siswa-siswi berebutan keluar kelas dan saling berusaha jadi yang tercepat tiba di kantin. Sakura menghela nafas pelan, ia sedang tak bernafsu untuk membeli jajanan. Dengan santai, Sakura mengeluarkan ponsel _pink_ miliknya. Gadis dengan marga Haruno tersebut kemudian mencari nomor kontak milik kekasihnya, setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, ia dengan lincah menarikan jemarinya diatas tombol handphone untuk mengetik pesan.

_Sakura: Sasuke-kun... Kau sedang apa? (3 sec ago)_

Tak lama kemudian, pesan balasan masuk.

_Sasuke: Duduk. Kau? (15 Sec ago)_

Sakura tersenyum kecil memandang layar ponselnya. Baginya, hanya dengan membaca pesan dari Sasuke sudah mampu membuat perasaannya bergejolak riang. Sungguh Sasuke adalah Narkotika baginya. Kehadiran dan keberadaan pria tersebut adalah candu bagi Sakura.

_Sakura: Sama! Aku merindukanmu... (3 sec ago)_

_Sasuke: Benarkah? (27 sec ago)_

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu saat membaca pesan balasan dari Sasuke. Ah, dia merindukan saat-saat dimana Sasuke bercanda dan menggoda dirinya dengan gurauan yang bahkan dengan nada datar dan acuh.

"Sakura, aku membawakanmu makanan ini. jadi sekarang kau makan dulu, dan aku tak menerima adanya penolakan!" Tiba-tiba Temari muncul bersama seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu yang manis sembari menaruh sepotong roti isi dengan susu kotak. Sakura menatap heran kepada teman pertamanya di kelas barunya tersebut. "Ada apa? Cepat sana makan! Aku tidak mau kau pingsan saat jam pelajaran renang nanti!" Temari berkata seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Bersikap seolah dia tak peduli kepada Sakura. namun hal tersebut malah makin membuat Sakura mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

"Aaa, kau baik sekali! _Arigatou_..." Sakura pun mengambil roti bungkus yang diberikan oleh Temari kepadanya. Ia membuka plastik pembungkusnya dan dengan perlahan gadis _cherry_ itu memakan roti dengan isi sayuran dan daging tersebut.

_Drrrrrrt..._ Ponsel Sakura bergetar pelan, menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Ah iya, Sakura lupa jika ia sedang ngobrol dengan kekasihnya sebelum temari datang.

_Sasuke: Sakura? Apa kau sedang sibuk? (7 sec ago)_

_Sakura: Ah, maaf Sasuke-kun. Aku sedang menghabiskan makan siangku._

_Sasuke: Ya sudah, kau selesaikan saja. Kelasku sudah masuk._

_Sakura: Baiklah. Byee, Sasuke-kun._

_Sasuke: Hn Bye._

"Dari kekasihmu ya?" Temari mengedipkan sebelah matanya sembari memperlihatkan wajah lucunya. Sontak Sakura menunduk dan mukanya memerah, "Hahaha... sudah ku duga. Aih, kau harus menceritakannya nanti. Oh ya, ini adalah Matsuri, dia dari tingkatan yang sama dengan kita hanya beda kelas," ucap Temari seraya menggamit lengan seorang gadis manis berambut coklat pendek.

"Waah, salam kenal ya, Matsuri-_san_. Kau boleh memanggilku Sakura." Sakura tersenyum manis dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Matsuri.

"Iya Sakura-_san_, salam kenal juga." Matsuri menjawab dengan nada sopan seraya menjabat tangan Sakura.

.

**SKIP TIME**

.

_Krrrrrriiing..._ Bel tanda pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Hal itu sontak membuat Sakura langsung bergegas mengemasi peralatan sekolahnya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke depan gerbang demi menunggu jemputan dari ayahnya.

"_Otou-san_?" Sakura terkejut taktala melihat ayahnya sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolahnya dengan mobil hitam.

"Ayo naik, kau bisa diomeli _kaa-san_ kalau sampai pulang telat."

"Iya.. iya..!" Sakura pun membuka pintu mobil itu dan duduk di samping ayahnya yang tengah menghidupkan mesin mobil.

Setelah sakura menutup pintu mobil kembali, mereka pun segera meluncur dan meninggalkan halaman sekolah tadi.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu disini?" tanya ayahnya sembari tetap fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Baik saja. Aku sudah mendapat teman di hari pertama masuk." Sakura bercerita dengan nada riang.

"Syukurlah, _Tou-san_ harap kamu bisa betah tinggal di kota kecil ini."

Sakura tak menjawab lagi perkataan ayahnya, di benaknya ia jadi teringat pada Sasuke. Apa yang sedang pria itu lakukan sekarang? Apakah ia sudah pulang sekolah? Oke, daripada penasaran lebih baik mengirimkannya pesan dan menanyakannya langsung saja. Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan segera mengetikkan pesan untuk dikirim kepada kekasihnya.

"Kau sedang apa, Sakura?" tanya ayahnya lagi.

Sontak Sakura menoleh dan menjawab, "Ah tidak, hanya menanyakan kabar Ino-chan saja." Sakura terpaksa berkata bohong. Karena ia tahu, ayahnya adalah orang yang akan sangat menentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian mobil yang mengangkut dua orang itu pun memasuki halaman rumah dengan desain tradisional namun nampak sangat elegan. Sakura membuka pintu mobil dan bergegas lari memasuki rumah untuk pergi ke arah kamarnya.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa tidak membalas pesanku, ya?" Sakura mulai bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Saat ini ia tengah berbaring diatas ranjang _queen size_ miliknya. Ponsel yang _walpaper_-nya menunjukkan gambar Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang berdua dan tersenyum riang itu dipandangi dengan seksama oleh Sakura. Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat akan sesuatu hal, ia segera bangkit dari acara berbaringnya dan lantas mengambil sebuah laptop putih di atas meja belajarnya. Sakura menghidupkan laptop itu dan kemudian mencolokkan sebuah modem agar dapat terhubung dengan jaringan Internet. Setelah semua persiapan selesai, Sakura mulai mengetikkan alamat situs jejaring sosial tempat dimana ia dan Sasuke sering chatting bersama.

_Sakura: [Online]_

_Sasuke: Kau sudah pulang sekolah?_

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya heran, bukankah pesannya tak dibalas oleh Sasuke, lalu kenapa saat ia online, Sasuke malah langsung mengajaknya chat?

_Sakura: Sudah, baru saja sampai. Kau sendiri?_

_Sasuke: Belum._

_Sakura: kenapa pesanku tadi tidak kau balas?_

_Sasuke: pesan? Aku tidak tahu. Battery ponselku lowbat._

_Sakura: oh, pantas saja. Kau sudah makan?_

_Sasuke: sudah._

Sakura tersenyum manis, nampak bayangan saat Sasuke sedang memeluknya erat sebelum ia naik ke pesawat. Hmmm, nampaknya ia sedang terjangkit virus-virus rindu..

_Sakura: I love you, Sasuke-kun_

_Sasuke: I love you too Sakura_

_Sakura: hehehe..._

_Sasuke: Jaga diri disana!_

_Sakura: Kau mencemaskanku, eh?_

_Sasuke: Hn!_

Sakura terkikik kecil begitu membaca balasan chat dari Sasuke. Kekasihnya tersebut mengkhawatirkannya namun tak pernah mau mengatakannya secara terang-terangan. Ah, Sakura makin merindukan lelaki Uchiha itu.

_Sasuke: Sakura, latihan basketku sudah akan dimulai._

_Sakura: ah iya, semangat Sasuke-kun! Jangan sampai kau kalah!_

_Sasuke: everything for you._

_Sakura: ^_^_

_Sasuke: [Offline]_

"Huuuft..." Sakura mendesah pelan, dengan _chat_ saja masih belum bisa menuntaskan rasa rindunya kepada Sasuke. Lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan saat ini. Sakura menatap jenuh pada layar monitor laptopnya.

_Naruto: [Online]_

_Naruto: Hai, Sakura-chan.._

Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya saat melihat nama Naruto muncul di beranda _chatting room_-nya. Dengan santai pun gadis _blossom_ tersebut mengetikkan balasannya.

_Sakura: Hai juga, Naruto._

_Naruto: Kau apa kabar?_

_Sakura: Hem, baik.. kau sendiri?_

_Naruto: Aku juga baik. Kau sudah makan siang?_

_Sakura: Ah ya, tadi sudah jajan di sekolah._

_Naruto: Baguslah. Ku dengar kau pindah dari Konoha ya?_

_Sakura: Ya begitulah... aku pindah ke Suna._

_Naruto: Wah berarti jarak antara kita semakin jauh._

_Sakura: Tentu saja._

_Naruto: Gak apa-apa deh meski jarak jauh tapi tetap dekat di hati._

_Sakura: Hahaha kau bisa saja.._

_Naruto: Hehehehe..._

_Sakura: Ya sudah, aku mau istirahat dulu._

_Naruto: Hem baiklah, selamat beristirahat bidadari cantik.._

_Sakura: Oke deh.. makasih.._

_Sakura: [Offline]_

Sakura menutup laptopnya, lalu ia mengambil ponsel dan memandangi_ walpaper_-nya yang bergambar dirinya dengan Sasuke. Lama Sakura bertahan dalam posisi memandangi layar ponselnya hingga akhirnya ia tertidur dan menyeberang ke alam mimpi.

**Xxxxx**

"Kau masih menjalani hubungan dengan gadis dari _klan_ Haruno itu, eh?" seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam legam yang sedikit dikuncir kebelakang itu menatap adiknya sembari bersandar santai di pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Bukan urusamu, Nii-san!" Seperti biasa, Sasuke menjawab dengan nada ketus.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu, _Otou-sama_ dan _Okaa-sama_ tak akan pernah menyetujui hubungan kalian berdua. Ingatlah, jika Haruno dan Uchiha itu adalah-"

"Cukup, Itachi! Aku tak peduli dengan semua cerita mengenai klan dan segala adat istiadatnya. Yang ku tau adalah aku mencintai Sakura dan tak akan melepaskannya hanya karena hal konyol seperti itu." Sasuke menatap tajam kearah kakaknya, ia bosan selalu mendapat teguran jika sudah menyangkut masalah kekasihnya.

"Hah, terserah kau sajalah, Sasuke. Aku hanya bisa mendukungmu jika itu memang yang kau inginkan. Aku bangga mempunyai adik sepertimu," ucap Itachi lembut seraya berbalik dan mulai meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang duduk diatas ranjangnya.

Sasuke menatap datar punggung Itachi yang menjauhi kamarnya. Ia masih merenungkan tentang apa yang baru saja diperdebatkan olehnya dan kakanya tersebut. benar jika hubungannya bersama Sakura adalah sesuatu yang 'terlarang' dalam keluarganya.

Sasuke mendesah pelan, rasanya begitu berat dan menyesakkan. Pria bermata onyx itu berdoa agar hubungannya dengan Sakura baik-baik saja. Karena ia rasa tak akan sanggup bila harus meninggalkan gadis merah jambu tersebut.

Sasuke kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya, ia kemudian berjalan kearah lemari untuk mengganti bajunya dengan kaos basket yang sering ia kenakan saat sedang berlatih. Pria dengan wajah rupawan itu kemudian melapisi kaosnya dengan memakai jaket biru tua, kemudian ia mengambil kunci motornya untuk pergi kesekolah dan berlatih basket bersama teman-temannya.

**xxxxx**

Tak terasa sudah sebulan Sakura tinggal di Suna, selama itu pula lah ia hanya bisa berhubungan melalui dunia maya dengan Sasuke. Sakura terlihat sedang memandangi layar monitornya di halaman belakang rumahnya, ia tersenyum kecil sembari mengetikkan sesuatu.

"Hah, haus..." Sakura menyentuh bagian lehernya yang merasa dahaga. Sepertinya segelas es jeruk akan sangat nikmat untuk menemani kegiatan chattingnya dengan Sasuke kali ini. Sakura pun meletakkan laptopnya yang masih menyala diatas bangku yang sedang ia duduki sementara ia sendiri berdiri dan mulai melangkah ke arah dapur.

"Dasar, kebiasaan suka meletakkan barang seenaknya! Kalau rusak atau hilang kan dia sendiri yang rugi," ucap ayah Sakura yang tak sengaja lewat dan melihat laptop milik anaknya tersebut tergeletak di atas bangku halaman belakang. Lalu ayah Sakura melihat kearah monitor yang menampakkan room chat dari situs jejaring sosial anaknya, disana terlihat foto seorang pemuda tampan dengan username Sasuke Uchiha. Sekali lagi, Sasuke **Uchiha**. Dan bagai melihat petir di siang bolong, begitulah yang sedang ayah Sakura rasakan saat ini kala melihat isi chattingan anaknya yang terbilang cukup mesra dengan pemuda Uchiha itu.

"_Tou-san_?" Sakura melebarkan matanya kala melihat pandangan ayahnya yang tertuju pada monitor laptopnya.

"Sakura, ada hubungan apa kau dengan pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini?" tanya ayahnya dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Di-dia adalah..."

"_Tou-san_ tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau sampai berbohong, Sakura." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya keras kala mendengar ancaman ayahnya. Betapa ia lebih memilih dikubur dalam pasir daripada terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Dia ke-kekasihku, _Tou-san_!" Akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk berkata terus terang. Ia tau akan sangsi yang ia dapat atas segala pengakuannya saat ini. ya, ia sangat tahu apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya setelah ini.

"Putuskan dia!"

"Ta-tapi, atas dasar sebab apa _Otou-san_ menyuruhku memutuskan Sasuke? Dia anak yang baik, dia pandai, dia juga dari keluarga yang baik-baik. Kami saling mencintai, jadi... ku mohon jangan paksa kami untuk berpisah!" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Air matanya mengalir deras dari peraduan emeraldnya. Rasanya sangat menyesakkan dan perih.

"_Tou-san_ tak peduli! Kau harus memutuskan segala hubungan dengan para Uchiha sialan itu!" Ayah Sakura pun bangkit dan berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam dalam posisi berdirinya.

"Hiks.. ke-kenapa?" Sakura mengepalkan erat kedua genggamannya. Gelas yang berisi jus jeruk buatannya telah jatuh tergeletak di rerumputan halaman belakang.

Sakura menutup laptopnya yang masih menyala, setelah menyeka air matanya, ia pun segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dan menuju kamarnya. Tak diperdulikannya lagi saat mata emerald ibunya memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir, Sakura terus berlari.

_BRAAAAAK..._

Sakura membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Sudah cukup ia dengan segala aturan ini. sudah cukup... ya, ia merasa sudah cukup lelah dengan semuanya. Sakura menaruh laptop putihnya diatas meja belajarnya. Liquid bening itu tak berhenti mengalir di pipi ranumnya.

_Tok... Tok... Tok..._

"Sakura?" Terdengar suara lembut yang merupakan _Okaa-san_ Sakura.

Sakura menyeka air matanya kembali, ia menghapus jejak liquid itu dari pipi ranumnya. Sebisa mungkin ia tak ingin terlihat baru saja menangis dihadapan ibunya.

"Maaf kalau aturan ini membuatmu merasa tak nyaman, sayang." Wanita paruh baya itu memeluk putrinya dengan penuh rasa sayang setelah sebelumnya membuka pintu yang tak terkunci dan masuk ke dalam. Bagaimanapun juga, ia bisa ikut merasakan kesedihan putrinya. Ia tahu berat rasanya saat dipaksa untuk berpisah dengan orang yang dicintai.

"Hiks... _Okaa-san_." Sakura membalas pelukan ibunya. Ia tak tahu harus mengadu pada siapa lagi.

"Maaf kalau aturan adat keluarga kita membuatmu bersedih. Ketahuilah, _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_ sangat mencintaimu, Sakura. Tapi kami juga punya kewajiban mendidikmu sesuai tradisi leluhur Haruno." Wanita yang memiliki wajah mirip dengan Sakura itu meneteskan setitik liquid dari peraduan kelopak matanya. Betapa sungguh ia tidak tega membuat satu-satunya anak kesayangannya tersebut menjadi bersedih hati.

Sakura hanya diam tanpa mampu membalas apa yang diucapkan oleh ibunya. Pikirannya kacau. Ia sungguh menyayangi Sasuke dengan sepenuh jiwanya. Ia bahkan berani bersumpah atas nama _Kami-sama_ untuk hal itu. Tapi ia juga sangat mencintai keluarga yang telah merawatnya sedari ia kecil melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Hmmm... pilihan yang sulit 'kan, Sakura?

"Kau butuh waktu untuk berpikir sementara waktu ini. _Okaa-san_ tau, ini pasti sangat berat untukmu." Wanita yang memeluk Sakura itu perlahan melepaskan dekapannya, ia mencium lembut kening Sakura sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan anak gadisnya itu sendiri dalam kamarnya. Wanita itu tau, anaknya sudah cukup dewasa untuk dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri sesuai dengan apa yang dirasanya terbaik untuk hidupnya kini dan nanti.

"Hiks... Sasuke-_kun_..." Sakura jatuh merosot dan terduduk di atas lantai sembari menutupi wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya setelah ibunya benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya. Air mata tak hentinya merembes menuruni pipi ranumnya. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan kebimbangan atas apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini. "Sasuke-kun..." sekali lagi, hanya nama itu yang berulang-ulang disebutkan oleh Sakura. Nama dari pria yang ia cintai.

'Kami-sama, mengapa cobaan ini begitu berat?'

**xxxxx**

Sakura yang masih pulas dalam tidurnya, kini terlihat mulai mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya akibat cahaya matahari pagi yang mengintip melalui celah tirai jendela kamarnya. Sakura segera bangkit dalam posisi tertidur, nampak penampilannya yang sangat acak-acakan dengan rambut terlihat awut-awutan, lingkar hitam disekitar matanya menandakan ia habis menangis semalaman. Sakura menengadah menatap langit-langit kamarnya, ia memandang lurus seolah disana terdapat sesuatu yang aneh dan tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Tetapi... salah! Ia tidak sedang memandang sesuatu, ia hanya menatap kosong.

"_Kami-sama_, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Sakura memejamkan matanya, setitik liquid bening kembali turun dari balik kelopak matanya. Sakura sadar, jika harus ada suatu keputusan yang ia ambil. Keputusan yang mungkin akan membuatnya menyesal atau mensyukuri masa depannya kelak. Baiklah, ini adalah dilema.

Gadis _cherry blossom_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah pigura yang menampilkan fotonya bersama kedua orangtuanya. Sakura sudah merenungi akan apa langkah selanjutnya yang akan ia ambil. Ia sudah berpikir akan keputusannya tentang hubungan bersama Sasuke. Ia kemudian beralih menatap ponsel yang tergeletak disampingnya. Sakura meraih ponsel tersebut kemudian ia mulai mencari nomor kontak dari seseorang yang sebenarnya sudah ia hafal. Setelah menemukan nama 'Sasuke-_kun_' ia pun menekan tombol dial untuk memulai panggilannya. Ada suatu keputusan yang harus ia ambil disini, tak peduli dengan sakit yang akan terasa. Harus ada yang berkorban.

_Tuuuut... Tuuuuut..._

"Hn, Sakura?" Sasuke menjawab panggilannya dengan

"Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan saat suara maskulin yang begitu ia rindukan telah menggema memenuhi ruang pendengarannya.

"Sakura, ada apa?" Suara Sasuke terdengar begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian.

"Sasuke_-kun_, ku rasa..." Jeda sejenak, Sakura nampak begitu ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"..."

"Ku rasa... hubungan kita sampai disini saja."

**.**

**To Be Continued**

.

A/N : Hehehe gomen gomen.. padahal udah lama banget gak updet fic, tapi sekali updet malah pendek gini.. hehehe maaf ya ^_^ Ayy baru aja mengalami kecelakaan nih ;( gara-gara kecelakaan itu tangan kiri Ayy jadi kaku dan sulit digerakin, juga pipi yang mengalami luka paling parah jadi mesti dioperasi kecil.. Tapi sekarang udah berangsur pulih kok. ^_^ sekali lagi maaf ya ^_^ maaf juga kalau ceritanya gak ada feelnya. Entah mengapa WB melanda nih gara-gara banyak tugas disekolah. Ditambah ulungan susulan yang menumpuk! Haduuuh. Yah daripada panjang lebar, saya minta reviewnya lagi yah ^^

Salam Hangat Selalu

**Kamikaze Ayy**


End file.
